


The Needs of the Many

by Claireisclaire



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireisclaire/pseuds/Claireisclaire
Summary: Eve shows up on the Enterprise. I'm making this up as i go along





	

“What’s your name?” The scruffy doctor asked her. 

“Eve…uh, my full name is Genevieve.” 

“Well, Eve, you’ve got three broken ribs, a fractured collar bone and cracked all your knuckles in your right hand. Think you’ve hurt yourself enough?” 

“To be honest Doc, you should see the other guy.” The doctor chuckled and held up a device to her chest. “Woah, what is that?”

“This is an x-ray; it can see through you skin to your bones.” Eve rolled her eyes. 

“We had x-ray’s in my time, but they were bigger and you had to wear a cover to protect your skin from radiation.” 

“Jesus, kid.” The doctor put down his x-ray and grabbed a rectangular device. “Captain, you’re going to want to come down to med bay.” 

“Can this wait, Bones?”

“I mean, it’s only a 350-year-old human girl, but you know, take your time.” 

“Uh, is this a joke…like among doctors? And since when do hospitals have captains? Is this like an experimental hospital? Grey’s Anatomy type stuff?” The doctor pulled out a circular, white, glowing, orb thing and circled it around Eve’s head. “Your silence worries me.” 

“You’re lack of modern medical knowledge and out dated clothing worries me.” Eve looked down at her outfit. A grey tank top, a bit torn, with blue skinny jeans and Keds, hardly seemed ‘out dated’. 

“Out dated? This look has been common since, like, girls were allowed to wear pants.” The doctor’s eyes widened. 

“You’re from the 21st century, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Bones,” a man Eve guessed to be the captain, entered while pushing his golden hair back in place, as if he had been running, “who is she?”

“Like I know.” The captain turned his attention to Eve. 

“Hello, I am Captain James T. Kirk. May I ask how you boarded the Enterprise?” 

“Boarded? What am I on, a ship?” Eve asked in return. When the Captain just looked to the doctor with a confused look, she continued. “Look, I don’t know how I got onto…wherever I am. I woke up in a box and was found by some Scottish dude in a red shirt and he brought me here. Before that I was being held in some weird ass cage in a scary warehouse of some kind and picked a fight with some guy who looked like a green piece of burnt toast.” 

“Horreth.” The Captain said. 

“Yeah, Hor-dick. I got hit with…something and then I woke up in the box. On board this…Enterprise.” I repeated the ‘captain’s’ word.

“Can she walk?” The Captain asked Doc. 

“Yes, but-”

“Miss, if you’ll come with me I’ll give you a short tour of the ship and assign you some living quarters. You can tell me about where you came from.” Eve jumped off the bed and grabbed her left side. 

“Jim, moving will not fix her ribs.” 

“Well, she can’t just sit in that bed until they do.” The Captain turned around surprised to find an enthusiastic, slightly bruised, girl standing behind him. “What’s your name?”

“Genevieve, but my friends call me Eve.” 

“Nice to meet you, Eve. That was med bay, hope you don’t end up there too often. Bones can be kind of a pessimist most of the time.” Eve took in the white corridor they were walking through. Passing by doors every couple of feet. “Mind sharing a bit of your life story?”

“Well, it was a hot summers night in a Texan strip club when my mother popped me out.” Eve found it a good judge of character on people’s responses to where she was born. The Captain took a second to raise his eyebrows, then give a good loud chuckle. 

“That’s quiet an interesting beginning. But I was talking about the year.” 

“1998, Austin, Texas.” 

“Woah, you are old.”

“Y’all keep saying that. What year is it here?”

“2364.”

“That would make me…366-years-old.” They passed a reflective surface, Eve stopped and touched her waist. “I look good.”


End file.
